


Affection // Ástúð

by SimpleLegends



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLegends/pseuds/SimpleLegends
Summary: Bloodbound grapples with their growing affection for Loba.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Affection // Ástúð

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble inspired by voice lines and in-game things. not sure if i'll continue, but i love this pairing.

_“Thanks, beautiful.”_

How could one say such intimate words so freely? Bloodhound could not understand it. Yet, Loba often spoke to others with such affection that it made them flush. Their mask was becoming useful in many ways.

Loba Andrade. Another person whose family was slátra. Hound understood the pain that came with loss. They had turned their pain into a sharpened blade. They were pleased to see that she had done the same. The might of Fenris blessed her blood. They…admired her. Yes. Alright. That was fine. They were félagi fighters after all.

_“Well, aren’t you sweet?”_

Truflun. The tracker’s enemy. They could not focus if she insisted on being this saccharine. This was not her fault, but a side effect of Hound’s growing fondness for her. They were not supposed to make friends in the games. Until now, they never had interest. The other Legends never questioned their distance – at least, not to their face. Loba was far too curious for their liking. The gods have blessed her with the power of sight. The gods had led her here, as they had Hound. They had trusted them thus far. Perhaps it was Bloodhound’s hesitation that was causing their strife.

_“I owe you one, beautiful.”_

She was the very words she spoke. From her warpaint to her skills in battle, she was fallegur. Hound wanted to tell her, but she already knew. Her confidence was another on a list of things they admired about her. Bloodhound had the gods on their side in battle, that they were certain. The gods left them when it came to social interactions – a cruel joke.

Besides, they had never shown their face. Attraction was physical as much as it was emotional. Bloodhound knew many things about the Legends. They saw Bangalore vying for Loba’s affections. Her attention was like currency, and they were not used to handling such wealth.

“Everything okay, Bloodhound?”

They had not realized they made their frustrations audible.

“I am fine. It is nothing, Andrade fighter.”

“If you say so, lovely. Mind handing me some light ammo?”

Hound dropped the ammo and reloaded their own gun for good measure. Loba was already running ahead, looking for a spot to put her Black Market. Bloodhound breathed deeply. The battle was present. The wolf and bird would hunt together, as they had for centuries. For now, Bloodhound became Blóðhundr. They sent Artur into the air and scanned the area. It was time to taka victory and slátra once again.

**Author's Note:**

> truflun - distraction  
> fallegur - beautiful


End file.
